Ten Stories for Jack and Ralph
by Kikyo Maaka
Summary: As the title explains, this is a little compilation of stories about Jack and Ralph, and are pretty much about anything. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


A/N: This was a little thing I happened to find on DA, so I thought, "Why don't I give this a try?" Well, it turned out horribly in my opinion, but that's just me there. None of these are finished (the challenge description kinda explains...), but I liked a few of them (like about two or three), so I'm willing to try and write one of these into a full fanfic if anyone wants me to. I also should point out that not all of these take place on the island (in other words, some are AU stories, or at least I think they are...). So with that, here's the stories...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies, or any of the songs mentioned in here for that matter.

* * *

DA Music Meme For Writers

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

---

1. "For Fruits Basket" by Ritsuko Okazaki

All they could do was look at each other in silence. Everything that had happened seemed so much like a dream, yet at the same it was as real as things could be. And all because of one simple action... just one little thing...

While neither spoke, they started to walk side by side, the silence remaining with them.

2. "Fly In The Freedom" by Tabitha Fair

Jack was always annoyed with how things were. He wished often that he had been chosen as the leader of everyone, because then he'd have control over everything... and that meant that he wouldn't have to deal with that annoying blond haired kid telling him what to do. No... he'd be telling _him_ what to do.

But... in a way, that sounded wrong to Jack. Was that a good thing? Or was he better off just separating from them? That option meant that he'd be opposing that kid, an idea that didn't really appeal to him.

_For now,_ Jack thought, _I'll stick around and see how things play out._

3. "Push Up On Me" by Rihanna

"What the hell is this?" The ginger said this as if he was talking about something horrible.

"Honestly, I don't know," the fair haired boy standing by him replied. "Maybe you should ask one of those guys."

4. "Planet Tokyo" by Puffy AmiYumi

Jack and Ralph were sitting next to each other on the floor, looking at the TV in front of them like zombies.

"This is so boring..." Ralph said, sounding like he was possessed.

"I know," Jack yawned. "We should find something else that's on."

5. "Boku wa Kuma" by Hikaru Utada

It was a little strange, but there were random times when Jack would start singing. Of course, that was exactly what he was doing right now. And, strangely enough, he was singing a Japanese song. This only meant that he didn't know what he was singing, and neither did Ralph, who usually heard Jack when he was singing. And that also meant that Jack didn't know that he was singing a kid's song about... well, we'll just leave that one alone.

6. "Re-sublimity" by Kotoko

It was morning, and the hunters were well into their search. Unfortunately, Ralph woke later than expected, and was forced to sneak away from them quietly, before they'd even have the chance to figure out where he was.

Luckily, he had done a pretty good job at finding a hiding place, one that they wouldn't find him at -- or so he thought.

It hadn't even a minute since he had gotten into this secluded area, and already he had been found. He turned around to see Jack's painted face looking at him.

7. "So What" by Pink

It was a year after they had gotten off the island, and one person couldn't be more happier to be home. Why? Because it meant that he was finally away from the crazy ginger, Jack. To show his happiness, he stood on his head, then he looked up at the sky.

8. "Never Too Late" by Hedley

Sitting there, surrounded by the rest of the hunters, Jack couldn't help but think that maybe what they were doing was wrong. Maybe they shouldn't be killing pigs, or even attempting to kill people. Taking this into consideration, Jack went out into the forest for a walk. But he had a reason for this...

"Hey, are you here?" There wasn't a response, so Jack continued to walk a little more before repeating himself.

9. "Rise" by Origa

Neither knew what they were in for, but they did know that they only had one goal in mind: to kill the other one first.

Both of them had their faces well hidden, making it so their identities were only known by themselves.

Now the two had found each other, and had seen no choice but to fight right there. And still, they didn't realize who was in front of them.

It was quite sometime after that the the two stopped, looking at the one in front of them, still unable to see who they really were.

10. "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis

Surprisingly, both Ralph and Jack ended up being put into the same high school, about two years after the events of that "thing" that they decided to never speak of. Currently, they were at a party, and one of them was clearly drunk. Despite this though, he was still able to sing pretty well, even if he was dancing like a complete idiot.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't have--" Ralph's words were cut off by Jack.

"Are you telling me that that I shouldn't be drinking so much?" The sound of his voice even pointed at his condition. "That's silly! You should join in!" Yep, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Jack was gone.

"Nah, I'll just leave that to you, I guess." This came out uncertainly.

"I see," Jack said. Then he asked randomly, "Do you know how much I love you?"


End file.
